Sing A Song
by Tsukiyomi-Cecilia
Summary: Nico and the band are forced to write a song with 'The Hunters of Artemis'. But alas, there awaits a problem... both bands aren't able to write songs, thus they go to 'Radio Rebel'. Nobody knows the identity of Radio Rebel, no-one except her manager. Shall secrets be revealed and will love blossom between rivals and friends? Fem!Percy.


**Title: **Sing a Song**  
Author: **Tsukiyomi-Cecilia**  
Warning: **All the band mates and fem!Percy,whose nickname is Andy, are 16 year olds.**  
Summary: **Nico and the band are forced to write a song with 'The Hunters of Artemis'. But alas, there awaits a problem... both bands aren't able to write songs, thus they go to 'Radio Rebel'. Nobody knows the identity of Radio Rebel, no-one except her manager. Shall secrets be revealed and will love blossom between rivals and friends?**  
Pairings: **Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, Conner/Annabeth, Travis/Katie, Leo/Bianca, Fem!Percy/?

**A/N: **I've edited this from the original and corrected all mistakes. I don't know what the previous author wanted fem!Percy's full name to be, so in here it's Andronika which means 'Victory of a Warrior.' Also in the original story the pairing is Nico/Fem!Percy, but I can't see Nico as anything but a cousin/brother to Percy so I'll have you guys vote in a poll.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. This was adopted from Anonymous-2001. Chapters will be my work after this chapter. This chapter will be in Nico's P.O.V because while he may not be my choice for the pairing, he does have an important part in the development of Percy. The other chapters will still be in Nico's P.O.V but in 3rd person. I won't write in Percy's P.O.V until Nico meets her.

**Nico P.O.V**

"So what do you think?" Apollo asked.

My name is Nico Di Angelo. I'm the lead singer of the band 'Heroes Of Olympus'. I run my hand through my messy, dark brown hair.

"But we don't like the Hunters!" Leo whined.

The Hunters are a female band, who are also our main rivals in the music world. Apollo, our manager, had just asked us to work with them. He wants us to write a song with them. With the Hunters. Did I mention that they hate all men and therefore hate us?

Our band is called The Heroes of Olympus. The drummer is Leo Valdez, who is a joker. He thinks that with his curly brown hair and warm brown eyes, he can win over any girl's heart. Keyword: thinks.

Our base is Jason Grace, the goody two shoes of the band, the perfect son, always doing the good thing. He has blonde hair styled in a military cut and electric blue eyes. Without him, we would know no order.

You'd think Connor and Travis Stoll were twins with their matching brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, but their not. Travis is the lead guitar, while Connor plays the keyboard. They're pranksters so watch for anything suspicious when around them.

'The Hunters' is actually a nickname we 'Heroes' use instead of saying their full name, 'The Hunters of Artemis'.

Thalia Grace is the drummer of the Hunters. She has black, short, spiky hair that ends at her shoulders and electric blue eyes. She dresses as a punk, and she is Jason's twin sister. She's totally cute, not that I've got a crush on her.

Piper McLean plays the keyboard. She has brown unruly hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She is undeniably beautiful although a tomboy but she has her girly moments. Jason has a massive crush on her.

Annabeth Chase is the lead guitarist. She is also the person Conner has a crush on (though he thinks nobody knows). She has long, curly, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, but don't let the fact that she is a blond fool you. The chick is a _walking_ _dictionary_.

Katie Gardner plays base and she has long red hair with warm brown eyes. She is a soft, sweet girl and is Travis' girlfriend.

Bianca Di Angelo is my twin and the lead singer. She has long, wavy, brown hair and warm brown eyes. She's a major softy but is still tough. Leo likes her but I swear if he even thinks of making a move...

"Not gonna happen!" I said.

"Oh come on please!" Apollo begged.

"Why should we?" Jason asked.

"Well because our song writer quit and their's quit as well, we were thinking why not write a song together," Apollo responded.

"But if we all don't know how to write songs, what's the point of working together to write a song!" Conner said.

"Well, your going to get some help from a professional who's your age." Apollo says, with a sly smirk spread over his face.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Radio Rebel!" Apollo said

Radio Rebel. The number one radio singer and song writer. Nobody knows who she is, but she is without a doubt talented. And for us to meet her in person and work with her...

"YES!" we all shouted.

**A/N: For Percy's pairing the choices are below:**

Luke Castellan: 0  
Octavian: 0  
Beckedorf: 0  
Ethan Nakamaru: 0  
Hermes: 0  
Hercules: 0  
OC: 0

**Readers have until the fifth chapter to vote. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. Oh and don't forget to review.**


End file.
